I Hate You
by Big Bad Sheep
Summary: "I hate you." Lyserg hissed again as Hao pried his legs open without much effort.


A/N: I own nothing. And I'm still horrible at writing porn.

* * *

Small feminine hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, and between the hard panting as he lie on his back, Lyserg Diethel managed to ground out a vehement "I hate you," to the long brown haired boy on top of him, who was also currently going _down_ on his aching erection, covering it with that all too warm mouth and making him groan out and writhe.

There was no doubt that Asakura Hao was skilled when it came to this type of thing. He had been alive for a rather long time. And back when it had been common to have more than one wife. Concubines, they had been called. And they had been around 500 years after as well.

Yes, Asakura Hao was very skilled, and he took the boy all the way into his mouth and sucking hard while giving a short hum.

Already it was game over for Lyserg, and he came into the others mouth with a loud, lustful groan. Part of him rather satisfied that he had managed to get the great, nigh undefeatable shaman Asakura Hao to swallow all of his seed. Another part of him rather disgusted. This was his parent's murderer. Murderer of Meene and Venstar and Cebin.

"I hate you." He hissed again as Hao pried his legs open without much effort. Lyserg couldn't bring himself to fight off the other shaman. Not now. Not when he was still coming down from his orgasm and his body was shuddering beneath the others touch. Not when that touch felt so good. Not while those expert fingers were stretching him, preparing him for something that would be much bigger than those slender digits

Every time Lyserg said that he hated Hao, the older shaman felt he didn't truly mean it. He couldn't. Someone who hated it as much as they claimed wouldn't keep coming back for seconds, for more of this delicious feeling, this delicious hate.

It was honestly hurting Hao just as much each time the boy said he hated him. He had had enough hate in his life, and now the one who he chose to bed hated him too.

"I _loathe_ you, Hao." He growled again, hips working of their own accord to thrust back against those lovely fingers.

This was the part where Hao got rougher, and slightly angry at the fact he was being used as nothing but a quick fuck, a quick pleasure.

It was irritating, and Lyserg never ended up fully prepped. Instead, as soon as the boy was semi-hard again, the stronger shaman lifted the dowser onto his lap, sliding into him thanks from the lubrication he had applied earlier.

Of course, the dowser tightened around him, hissing in pain as he did. Hao simply groaned in pleasure, not caring in the slightest anymore that he was in pain. Lyserg only came to him for the pleasure. Hao would make sure that there was pain there too. He bucked his hips hard into the tight hole, holding onto his shoulders as he did.

There was no time for Lyserg to adjust to the situation, and he whimpered, but never asked for Hao to take it easier on him. If he did, it would be even worse than the fact that he was being fucked by his parent's murderer. If Hao was gentle to him, he might start to forgive him. Something he couldn't live with if it happened.

Lyserg wanted it rough and painful, and Hao willingly obliged.

Hard, rough, fast and painful as he pounded into the boy's small body mercilessly, snarling slightly as Lyserg bit his shoulder to muffle a sound, while Hao simply retaliated by dragging his nails down Lyserg's back as he fucked him and left bloody trails in his wake.

He'd mark Lyserg as his. Because that's what Lyserg was. Hao's property. By coming here night after night looking for sex to try to fill the emptiness in his heart.

It wouldn't work. It never would.

No matter how much either of them wanted too. A relationship based upon hating everything about the other would never work.

The only time that Hao wasn't being told that the dowser hated him were when said dowser was begging him to take him harder and faster.

Hao always obliged these wishes. Until there was a mess on his stomach from Lyserg coming a second time, and he was following soon after, releasing deep inside Lyserg.

There was never after-sex cuddling. Hao never allowed it, and Lyserg wouldn't anyways. Instead, after Hao let out one last grunt, finishing his orgasm, Lyserg got up and dressed, ignoring the stinging and burning in his rear, commanding him to lay back down and just accept the cuddling for once. Ignoring the fact he was so spent.

Hao never said a word during this, busy lying on his own futon, mind racing to try and figure out some way to make the shaman stay the night.

He never found any words. Lyserg had, however.

"I hate you. And I will kill you."

And he was gone. Leaving Hao just as lonely as their time together had been.


End file.
